Vengeance
by wolfstaristhecutestthingever
Summary: Après la mort de Voldemort, à Poudlard, on apprend la disparition mystérieuse de Draco Malfoy. Puis les attaques envers les moldus s'enchaînent. Un ancien mangemort est retrouvé mort, et alors qu'Harry comprend que certains seront sûrement vengés, il comprendra bientôt que l'amour est bien plus puissant que la vengeance.
1. Chapter 1 : La disparition

**Attention :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils ont été créés par J.K Rowling. Je ne suis pas payée pour ce que je fais (et heureusement), l'histoire de base n'est pas à moi.

Chapitre 1 :

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit recouvert d'une douce couverture rouge. Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller qui sentait encore la lessive utilisée par les Elfes de maison. Il se surprit à sourire, sentant la douce lumière du soleil couchant traverser les rideaux de son dortoir et caresser son visage. Il entendit son meilleur ami le suivre et l'imiter en soufflant bruyamment :

\- Quelle journée ! Je ne me souvenais plus ce qu'était une journée de cours.

Effectivement, Harry avait l'impression que cette journée de cours l'avait comme assommé. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si l'année d'avant avait été de tout repos, et Harry était heureux rien qu'à l'idée que Voldemort ne chercherait plus à le tuer.

\- Notre année scolaire précédente était bien plus épuisante, fit remarquer une voix féminine après avoir discrètement refermé la porte du dortoir des garçons. Fichus horcruxes...

\- 'Mione ! S'exclama Ron en voyant sa petite amie s'introduire dans le dortoir des garçons.

Sans en comprendre la raison, le Survivant vit Ron rabattre la couverture de son lit sur son corps pourtant bien vêtu.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois autorisée à...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit tout son possible pour ne pas que les garçons remarquent la teinte rosée qu'avaient pris ses joues. Elle tenta en vain de démêler ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés et plissa légèrement les yeux.

\- Ce ne sera qu'une règle de plus que je n'aurais pas respecté, fit Hermione d'un air malicieux sur le visage. Et puis j'aimerais passer du temps avec mon petit ami et mon meilleur ami. La guerre est terminée, Voldemort est définitivement mort et...

Elle marqua une pause.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de m'amuser durant cette dernière année. Je n'oublierais pas de réviser, bien sûr, et je continuerais de lire mais… Ron, ça ne va pas ?

Le regard du rouquin s'était assombrit. Il devait sûrement penser à son frère mort pendant la guerre, pensa Harry.

Il aurait tellement aimé que Voldemort n'ai jamais existé. Il aurait aimé vivre ce qu'un adolescent normal vivait lorsqu'il était au collège, avec des amis qui ne risquaient pas d'être tués à tout moment, sans magie noire, une petite amie toujours à ses côtés, des parents toujours vivants qui l'encourageaient à chacune des épreuves difficiles... Mais il n'avait rien eu de tout ça.

Mais maintenant, l'enfer était fini. Comme tous les élèves de son niveau scolaire, il refaisait une année pour pouvoir avoir ses ASPICS. Avec Ron, Hermione et tous ses autres camarades de classe à ses côtés. Mais il avait l'impression que tout avait changé. Il était maintenant considéré comme le héros du siècle – encore plus qu'avant - et était plus populaire que jamais. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'il n'aura jamais une vie "normale". Et il essayait de ne pas y penser. De ne pas s'imaginer dans la peau d'un autre, mais lorsqu'il trouvait le moment de se reposer, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

\- Harry ? L'interrompit une voix masculine.

Il sursauta par surprise et rouvrit les yeux pour regarder le garçon. Ces cheveux bruns, cet air timide mais doux et ce reflet d'un horrible passé qui dansaient dans les yeux du garçon devant lui lui avaient manqué durant les vacances d'été.

\- Oh, salut Neville..., fit-il d'un air désolé sans oublier de lui adresser un doux sourire.

Ce dernier lui répondit d'un sourire triste et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Harry, je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de faire un tournoi d'échec avec nous tous. Nous voudrions fêter le début de cette année scolaire.

Ron s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ginny a accepté de jouer, ajouta son meilleur ami d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

\- Oh.

Harry sentit ses joues le brûler. Ça faisait un moment que Ginny et lui avaient rompu parce que la guerre leur imposait d'autres priorités, mais depuis la mort de Voldemort, la rouquine et lui n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il avait peur de trop s'attacher à quelqu'un. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il savait que de toute façon, il aurait mal un jour ou l'autre et s'en remettrait difficilement. Puisque dans ce monde, tout semblait vouloir le détruire.

\- J'arrive, finit-il par répondre à ses deux amis.

Cela faisait près d'une semaine que les cours avaient repris et tout s'était passé à merveille. Malgré les nombreuses lettres de remerciement qu'Harry recevait chaque jour, très peu de choses allaient contre sa volonté. Les professeurs donnaient des cours particulièrement intéressants et personne ne venait briser son bonheur. Pas même Draco Malfoy. C'est surement une façon de me remercier pour l'avoir aidé à échapper à Askaban, se disait Harry. Malgré tout, il avait remarqué que les enfants d'anciens mangemorts qui étaient à présents morts ou à Askaban semblaient dépités. Ils souriaient rarement et certains avaient de gros cernes sous des petits yeux fatigués et qui paraissaient parfois vides. D'ailleurs, il avait une fois aperçu Pansy Parkinson pleurer dans les bras de son ennemi qui tentait de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais Draco Malfoy ne pleurait jamais. Ou du moins, jamais en public. Après tout, il était un Malfoy et le masque qu'il semblait porter constamment dans la grande salle ne voulait pas disparaitre.

Mais ce jour-là, quelque chose semblait avoir changé.

Parkinson avait les yeux rouges et se rongeait les ongles qu'elle s'était habituellement parfaitement manucurée et les Serpentards chuchotaient entre eux en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, murmura Hermione en observant avec attention la table des Serpentards.

Ron lança un regard surpris à sa petite amie tandis qu'Harry plissa les yeux à travers ses lunettes rondes.

Les élèves aux uniformes noirs et gris semblaient agités, une lueur d'inquiétude sur leur visage et très peu d'élèves ne faisant pas partie de cette maison semblaient avoir remarqué l'agitation qui régnait dans la Grande Salle.

\- je ne vois pas en quoi ce qu'il se passe à Serpentard est sensé nous intéresser.

Hermione adressa un regard noir à son petit ami et ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

\- À moins que Malfoy soit en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, ce qui serait impossible parce qu...

\- Parce que personne ne l'a aperçu depuis deux jours, répondit sèchement Hermione.

\- Peut-être qu'il a été puni et qu'on lui a ordonné d'aider les Elfes de Maison à faire la cuisine, supposa le rouquin la bouche pleine.

Cette fois, Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire en imaginant son ennemi avec un tablier autour de la table, essayant en vain de suivre une recette simple. Mais il tenta rapidement de reprendre son sérieux en voyant le regard glacial d'Hermione se poser sur lui.

Soudain, Rusard fit son apparition dans la Grande Salle en trottinant légèrement et souffla quelques mots à McGonagall qui hocha la tête, l'air sérieux. Elle se leva et sortit d'un pas rapide de la salle sous les regards attentifs des Serpentards. Hermione se leva à son tour en serrant le livre qu'elle avait sur ses genoux pour faire comme si elle se rendait à la bibliothèque et sortit précipitamment de la salle suivie de Ron et d'Harry.

\- Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit aussi curieuse, grogna Ron la bouche encore pleine de poulet.

\- C'est impossible. Draco ne peut pas avoir disparu.

Madame Malfoy semblait complément paniquée. Elle ferma longuement les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de les décroiser peu de temps après.

\- Nous ferons tout pour le retrouver, répondit la directrice d'une voix douce. Des Aurors sont déjà à sa recherche et la moindre petite information de votre part pourrait nous être utile.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je sache ce qui lui est arrivé ?! S'énerva Narcissa Malfoy en haussant le ton. Ses agresseurs ne sont pas venu me prévenir qu'ils enlèveraient mon fils ou quoi que ce soit d'autre !

McGonnagal sembla hésiter un cours instant avant de parler à nouveau d'une voix douce :

\- Vous savez, il est possible que Draco soit partit de lui-même. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu…

\- Oh, arrêtez. Mon fils n'est pas inconscient ! Sanglota-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Hermione lança un regard surpris aux garçons quand elle entendit la dureté des paroles de Madame Malfoy. Harry haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la discussion entre les deux femmes.

\- non, non, non... Se lamentait-elle. Je ne peux pas perdre Draco... Le fait que Lucius soit à Askaban est déjà assez difficile à gérer.

Hermione se leva précipitamment et fit signe aux garçons de la suivre. Une fois à l'extérieur du château, elle lâcha un profond soupir.

\- je savais que quelque chose d'anormal se passait.

\- le jour où tu ne sauras pas quelque chose..., grogna Ron.

Elle ignora sa remarque et avança vers le lac, les mains dans les poches, l'air pensif.

\- je sens que cette année ne sera peut-être pas aussi calme que ce que j'espérais, soupira Harry.

\- Effectivement, approuva Ron. Si les enfants de mangemorts s'unissent et vengent leurs parents, on n'a pas fini de courir après les mages noirs…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant longuement. Un lourd silence s'installa alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les bois qui entouraient le lac à côté du château. Ils semblaient tous les trois plongés dans leur pensées et celles d'Harry ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter l'image d'une mère paniquée à l'idée que son fils ait disparu. Son mari avait déjà été condamné à loger à Askaban pendant plusieurs années alors si en plus elle perdait son fils, peut-être qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Bizarrement, Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur à l'idée de la voir détruite par le fait que sa famille s'éteignait à petit feu. Il haïssait Lucius Malfoy, ne supportait pas Draco Malfoy et n'appréciait pas vraiment Narcissa Malfoy mais il savait qu'à sa place, il aurait du mal à supporter le fait de perdre son enfant et sa femme si tôt.

En un instant, il se retrouva au sol, étalé de tout son long devant le sourire amusé de Ron et le regard surpris d'Hermione.

\- Aïe..., grogna-t-il en se relevant après avoir trébuché, fichues racines !

Il pestait intérieurement contre les arbres immenses et leurs racines qui ressortaient de terre tout en essuyant sa robe salie et légèrement trouée. Il pensa que ce serait une bonne idée de demander à Hermione de lui apprendre à recoudre ses vêtements. Laisser Madame Weasley s'occuper de ça commençait à devenir gênant pour Harry qui se sentait mal à force de la remercier constamment après des petits services rendus.

Il vit Hermione plisser les yeux alors qu'il s'essuyait les mains pleines de terre sur sa robe.

\- Harry, je ne pense pas que ce soit une racine, fit Ron le regard fixé au sol.

Lorsqu'il vit que ce à cause de quoi il était tombé était une petite boule de poil rousse et blanche, il écarquilla les yeux.

Hermione s'approcha de l'animal et s'agenouilla près de lui.

\- Il est blessé, remarqua la jeune fille en regardant attentivement le sang au sol.

Harry se figea soudainement. Comment avait-il pu faire du mal à un petit animal qui semblait si fragile ? Il sentit son estomac se contracter et s'approcha prudemment de l'animal immobile.

\- Le sang est sec, remarqua Ron.

\- Effectivement, approuva Hermione, il est donc blessé depuis un moment déjà. Une chance que la blessure ait arrêté de saigner. Il serait déjà mort si ce n'était pas le cas.

Harry soupira sans savoir si c'était de soulagement ou d'inquiétude. La blessure de l'animal paraissait plutôt grave.

\- C'est un renard.

Il caressa du bout des doigts le crâne de l'animal et regarda l'air sérieux de sa meilleure amie.

\- J'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait mal.

\- Je ne pense pas, il semble inconscient et devait surement l'être avant que tu le heurte. Sa blessure semble infectée, expliqua-t-elle. Il risque de mourir dans les heures à venir si nous ne faisons rien.

Ron réagit rapidement et enleva son écharpe pour la tendre à sa petite amie. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- On ne pourra pas entrer dans notre dortoir avec un renard blessé sans se faire remarquer, fit Ron en haussant les épaules. Si on le cache avec une écharpe, on rentrera sans problème.

Hermione hocha la tête, approuvant l'idée de Ron. Après tout, Hermione était du genre à tout faire pour aider les animaux.

Harry prit l'écharpe de son ami et entoura l'animal de l'écharpe avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- je me sens mal de l'avoir percuté, se justifia Harry.

Puis, d'un pas pressé, ils retournèrent tous les trois au château.

\- De toute évidence, il faudra n'en parler à personne, leur dit Hermione en caressant l'animal.

\- Impossible, on partage notre dortoir avec trois autres garçons, la contredit Ron. On ne pourra pas le cacher bien longtemps. Il faut leur expliquer, ils ne diront rien.

Hermione serra les poings et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Harry leva les yeux au ciel : comme à leur habitude, ils allaient se disputer. Soupirant, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre entrouverte du dortoir. Les cours n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre et ils n'avaient surement pas de temps à perdre avec quelque chose d'aussi banale.

\- Très bien, je le garderais dans mon dortoir.

\- Tu rigoles ?! Les filles parlent beaucoup trop. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance !

La colère d'Hermione arriverait d'un moment à un autre, Harry le sentait. Il tenta de leur rappeler qu'il était bientôt l'heure de se rendre en cours de potion mais aucun des deux ne semblait faire attention à lui, à présent.

\- Pardon ?! S'écria Hermione, le visage rougi par l'énervement.

\- Arrêtez ça maintenant ! Les coupa Le Survivant d'une voix forte. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour des chamailleries dans le genre ! Je suis désolé Hermione mais étant donné que nous sommes deux garçons, je pensais que ce serait peut-être mieux que ce soit nous qui le gardons. Bien évidemment, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne seras pas là pour lui, tu peux très bien venir tous les jours vérifier s'il va bien.

En réponse, Hermione hocha simplement la tête en affichant un air boudeur.

\- Nous devrions le soigner plutôt que de nous disputer, souffla-t-elle en s'agenouillant sur le lit d'Harry où était allongé le jeune renard.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa cape et lança un sort pour désinfecter les plaies de l'animal. Son petit ami lui lança un regard étonné auquel elle répondit comme si c'était une évidence, qu'elle avait appris ce sort grâce aux livres.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit dans le château. Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir du dortoir des garçons quand Harry l'interrompit :

\- Peut-être qu'il faudrait jeter un sort pour refermer les plaies, supposa-t-il, le regard posé sur l'animal encore inconscient.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que le sort ait parfaitement fonctionné. Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de refermer les plaies alors que celles-ci sont encore infectées. Pour l'instant, je pense que ce serait préférable de lui désinfecter toutes les deux ou trois heures. On refermera ses plaies demain. En les désinfectants, la fièvre retombera. Il aura encore mal mais il souffrira moins. C'est déjà pas mal.

Puis elle sortit du dortoir et se précipita en cours de potion sans même prendre la peine d'attendre les garçons.

\- Insupportable, grogna Ron lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient déjà en retard en cours.

Harry se surprit à sourire, amusé par la situation. Il savait parfaitement que son ami ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

\- Harry, je crois qu'on a laissé la potion reposer trop longtemps, soupira Ron d'un ton désespéré.

Harry releva alors la tête et regarda discrètement l'aspect de la potion d'Hermione. Elle paraissait bien plus liquide et était d'un marron plutôt clair, contrairement à la potion des deux garçons.

Il poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il vit le professeur froncer les sourcils mais fut rapidement interrompu lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le professeur prononça un "Oui" distinct et le professeur McGonnagall entra dans la salle de classe sans hésiter.

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, dit-elle d'une voix faible au professeur de potion.

Elle reposa son regard inquiet sur les élèves et grimaça.

\- Bonjour à tous. Bien. Je... Ce ne sera peut-être pas facile d'apprendre la nouvelle...

Elle regarda les Serpentards assis dans la partie gauche de la salle un par un, puis continua :

\- Nous avons appris la disparition d'un élève de Serpentards il y a très peu de temps.

\- Draco Malfoy, chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Harry comme s'il avait toujours su qu'une telle chose arriverait.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans toute la classe. Les élèves paraissaient presque effrayés et regardaient autour d'eux à plusieurs reprises tout en chuchotant deux mots à l'oreille de leurs camarades. Harry cru entendre le prénom de Malfoy à plusieurs reprises et l'agitation semblait avoir atteint les Gryffondors à leur tour.

\- Cet élève est Draco Malfoy.

\- On ne le savait pas, ironisa Ron à l'oreille de son meilleur ami en affichant un petit sourire malicieux.

Sourire qui ne tarda pas à disparaître lorsque McGonnagall se mit à lui crier que de se réjouir de la disparition d'un élève de la sorte était totalement irrespectueux.

\- Vous serez en retenue avec moi les deux mois qui suivront, Monsieur Weasley. Il serait temps de grandir et d'apprendre à distinguer ce qui est sérieux des petites chamailleries d'enfants.

Le professeur de potion approuva en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et adressa un regard noir à Ron qui semblait s'enfoncer sur sa chaise.

\- Ce n'est p..., tenta le rouquin d'une petite voix.

\- TAISEZ-VOUS WEASLEY ! Cria-t-elle, son visage se teintant en rouge.

Harry adressa un regard désolé à son ami mais arrêta rapidement lorsqu'il vit le regard froid que la directrice de Poudlard jetait sur lui.

\- Bien. Si quelqu'un l'a aperçu durant ces trois derniers jours, a pu discuter avec lui ces dernières semaines ou a simplement une idée où il peut être, venez me rencontrer à mon bureau. Je précise que nous ne savons pas la nature de sa disparition : ce peut être une fugue tout comme un enlèvement.

Elle relâcha ses poings serrés et soupira un instant.

\- Mademoiselle Parkinson, Monsieur Zabini ? Appela-t-elle lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait.

Les deux jeunes adultes qui s'étaient, depuis la guerre, fait extrêmement discrets, suivirent la directrice hors de la salle de classe.

Un lourd silence retomba dans la pièce, personne n'osait dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Hermione se retourna vers son petit ami qui trouvait soudainement ses chaussures très intéressantes et soupira tristement. Elle savait parfaitement que Ron n'aurait souhaité à personne d'être porté disparu.

\- Bien, finit par dire le professeur de potion. Nous reprendrons le cours d'aujourd'hui la prochaine fois. Cette soudaine intervention nous a empêchés de surveiller les potions comme nous le devions. Un grand nombre d'entre elles devraient avoir tourné, maintenant. Etant donné qu'il nous reste que dix petites minutes avant la fin des cours, je vous autorise donc à quitter ce cours en avance.

Harry rassembla ses affaires et quitta la classe, suivit par Ron. Le soleil était encore loin de se coucher, pourtant il se sentait incroyablement fatigué.

\- vous devriez vous avancer pour le devoir de défense contre les forces du mal ce soir, les conseilla Hermione.

Harry grimaça à ces paroles et retint un bâillement.

\- ce sera sans moi, s'excusa-t-il. Je ferais mieux de m'occuper de... Enfin, du renard. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il meure.

\- Bonne idée ! S'exclama Ron. Je viens t'aider.

Sa petite amie leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

Le rouquin regarda Harry longuement et ce dernier sembla s'en apercevoir.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, s'excusa à nouveau Harry en haussant les épaules. Et puis, les derniers jours de cours m'ont assommé.

Ron approuva et suivit Harry jusque dans leur dortoir sans un mot.

Lorsqu'il y entra, il remarqua que l'animal n'avait pas bougé de sa couverture, bien qui se soit réveillé. Il avança alors doucement vers lui, prenant soin de ne pas l'effrayer. Le jeune renard le regardait attentivement et semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Harry, il est réveillé ! S'exclama Ron d'une voix forte et enjouée, faisant au passage sursauter la petit bête.

Harry adressa un regard noir à son ami qui lui chuchota rapidement des excuses, avant de murmurer d'une voix douce :

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je vais simplement essayer de te soigner.

Il approcha doucement sa main de la petite tête de l'animal et effleura ses poils roux du bout du doigt.

Le renard tenta de se relever pour échapper à la main d'Harry mais une violente douleur l'empêcha de bouger. Il grogna de douleur et finit par se laisser aller aux caresses d'Harry qui tentait de le rassurer.

Le survivant, après quelques temps, murmura un sort de désinfection à l'animal et se glissa dans son lit, à côté du jeune renard somnolent.

\- On devrait lui donner un nom, fit remarquer Ron après un long moment de silence.

\- Bonne idée, sourit Harry. Je te laisse choisir.

\- eumh... J'avais pensé à Foxy mais j'attendais de savoir si ça te plait.

Harry approuva le prénom et après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à son meilleur ami, il s'endormit.

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre, à bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2 : L'article

**Attention :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils ont été créés par J.K Rowling. Je ne suis pas payée pour ce que je fais (et heureusement), l'histoire de base n'est pas à moi.

Chapitre 2 :

Harry, Ron et Hermione prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle sans un mot. Il faut dire que Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas vraiment du matin et venaient apparemment de se disputer. Encore une fois, la jeune fille avait essayé de raisonner son petit ami et de l'inciter à prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs parce que les cours qui les attendaient risqueraient d'être beaucoup plus difficiles.

Harry soupira doucement, fatigué de l'ambiance qui régnait entre eux. Hermione sembla le remarquer et demanda pour rompre le silence pesant :

\- Comment va le renard ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Comment il allait ? Plutôt bien si on ignorait le fait qu'il semblait carrément effrayé par ce qui l'entourait et qu'il avait refusé de manger une seule bouchée de ce que les deux garçons lui avaient ramené de la grande salle.

\- Il va bien, je crois. Je lui ai à nouveau désinfecté ses blessures, dit-il simplement.

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard étonné face à cette réponse trop courte à son goût.

\- Foxy s'est réveillé hier après-midi, ajouta Ron qui semblait avoir retrouvé son sourire et avoir oublié cette énième dispute de couple. Il est vraiment adorable!

Ron avait raison. Ses yeux qui semblaient hésiter entre le roux et le gris avaient constamment cet air effrayé et perdu qui le rendaient si mignon et sa fourrure si douce donnaient envie à Harry d'enlacer l'animal et de le rassurer. Mais il se doutait que le jeune renard avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de ses blessures et du choc dût au changement d'environnement. Un animal sauvage ne peut pas se sentir rassuré au milieu d'un dortoir remplis d'adolescents bruyants.

\- bien, répondit sèchement Hermione en lançant un regard noir à son petit ami. Je passerais ce soir pour refermer ses blessures, il vaut mieux qu'elles commencent à se soigner seules.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête face à l'air autoritaire de leur amie et reprirent la contemplation de leur nourriture. Ce qui était certain, c'est que la nourriture de Poudlard allait lui manquer lorsqu'il quittera l'école, pensa-t-il. Ces nombreux toast beurrés avec de la confiture, ces œufs au bacon délicieux qu'il ne saurait jamais refaire seul… Tout cela allait lui manquer, c'était certain.

Ce fut quelques minutes après que le courrier arriva. Les nombreux hiboux et chouettes déposèrent des lettres sur les tables et, pour ceux qui y étaient abonnés comme Hermione, ils déposèrent la Gazette Du Sorcier, ce journal très populaire dans le monde sorcier et dont Harry se surprenait parfois à haïr à cause de certains articles à son propos.

Comme toujours, la jeune fille n'attendit pas avant de regarder la Une. Cette fois ci, Hermione écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en grand, sans pouvoir dire un mot. Elle approcha le journal de son visage et plissa les yeux avant de les écarquiller de nouveau. Harry et Ron se jetèrent un regard et, plus curieux que jamais, demandèrent d'une même voix :

\- qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

Harry sentit presque l'inquiétude monter en lui. Il priait intérieurement pour que les journalistes n'aient pas dévoilé quelque chose de trop personnel à son propos ou quelque chose de négatif à propos de l'école comme c'est arrivé durant sa cinquième année à Poudlard. L'année de la mort de Sirius, pensa Harry en déglutissant difficilement. Il tenta de cacher sa soudaine tristesse et s'approcha curieusement de son amie, dans l'espoir de pouvoir lire quelque chose avant même d'entendre la réponse d'Hermione.

Hermione sourit face à l'intérêt des garçons puis reprit rapidement un air sérieux en fronçant les sourcils:

\- "Des mangemorts de retour?", lut elle, Apparemment, il y a eu des attaques moldus hier.

Ron et Harry soupirèrent en même temps. Le Survivant avait du mal à y croire. Ca ne pouvait pas recommencer. Il avait détruit tous les Horcruxes et tué Voldemort lui-même. Le retour de Voldemort était pour lui quelque chose d'impossible. Mais le retour des mangemorts, ça, c'était tout à fait plausible. Il suffisait qu'un d'eux s'échappe d'Askaban ou n'y soit jamais allé et décide de prendre le relai après le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait semé la terreur durant les années précédentes.

\- Et moi qui pensais que cette année pourrait être tranquille. Une année sans Voldemort ou mangemorts, c'est trop demander?

Hermione ignora Harry et continua à lire l'article attentivement. Les gryffondors assis près du trio semblaient retenir leur souffle, attendant avec impatience qu'Hermione ajoute quelque chose. On pouvait entendre les élèves s'exclamer et pousser des cris étouffés. Un brouhaha s'était installé dans cette salle immense et résonnante.

\- Ecoutez ça! "Notons aussi que cette attaque est arrivée seulement trois jours après la mystérieuse disparition de Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy qui est actuellement à Askaban."

Elle continua à lire en silence sous le regard attentif des élèves n'ayant pas reçu le journal. Harry sentit Ginny lui attraper la main et la serrer fort contre elle. Il se tourna vers elle, surprit par cet élan de tendresse et la vit rougir furieusement en s'excusant et relâchant sa main. Harry aurait presque eu envie de lui dire que ce n'était rien et de la prendre dans ses bras mais il était trop concentré sur les paroles d'Hermione pour agir comme cela.

\- "Le retour de Voldermort ou vengeance de mangemort ? Tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est que les Aurors ne manqueront pas de travail dans les jours à venir." Je n'y crois pas..., souffla la jolie brune aux cheveux ondulés. Comment osent-ils accuser Malfoy sans aucune preuve ?

Hermione fronçait les sourcils et s'emblait vraiment énervée. Elle serrait les lèvres et se mordillait l'intérieur des joues.

\- Après tout, ce n'est pas impossible que ce soit Malfoy qui ait tué ces moldus..., murmura Ron en grimaçant.

L'expression du visage de rouquin trahissait son hésitation. Il savait qu'en contredisant sa petite amie, il risquait une nouvelle dispute avec elle. Malgré tout, il était convaincu qu'Harry avait fait une erreur en sauvant Malfoy d'Askaban lors de son procès. Il avait toujours haït Malfoy. En fait, il haïssait toute cette famille. Cette famille qui avait causé tant de douleur à la sienne, cette famille qui l'avait tant insulté…

\- Ron ! S'écria Hermione d'un air indigné. Oublie un peu cette fichue rivalité entre vos deux familles, oublie que Draco Malfoy est le fils de Lucius Malfoy et surtout, oublie les petites remarques qu'il t'a fait avant la guerre.

Un long silence suivit les mots d'Hermione et cette dernière lança un regard à Harry, comme pour lui demander son avis. Pris au dépourvu, Harry hésita un moment. Il jeta un regard à Ginny qui baissait le regard tout comme Ron puis posa son regard sur Neville qui le regardait attentivement, sans pour autant paraitre triste, énervé ou même tendu. Grâce à la guerre, il était devenu plus fort, il avait réussi à cacher toutes les émotions dont il ne souhaitait pas faire part aux autres.

\- je pense que l'idée que Malfoy ait tué ces moldus n'est pas impossible.

Le regard de son amie se fit sombre puis sembla se fermer, comme si elle souhaitait mettre fin à la conversation.

\- Mais j'ai du mal à imaginer Malfoy tuer une dizaine de moldus innocents juste pour venger son père ou qui que ce soit d'autre – puisque je n'ai jamais cru en son adoration envers Voldemort. Et puis...

Harry fronça les yeux face à l'horrible souvenir qui refaisait surface dans son esprit.

\- ... Malfoy n'aurait pas pu tuer Dumbledore. Pourtant, il semblait profondément le haïr.

Harry hésita un moment et soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Pour lui, peu importait si Draco Malfoy était capable de tuer quelqu'un. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait et tout ce qui occupait à présent son esprit était l'envie de passer une seule et unique année assez calme et se reposer comme le font la plupart des élèves dans une école où ils seraient en sécurité.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il haïssait Dumbledore. Son père le détestait, mais lui, je ne sais pas vraiment.

Hermione hocha la tête, en pleine réflexion.

\- Malfoy a toujours suivi son père. Il ne voulait pas la Marque des ténèbres, pourtant il a accepté de l'avoir, pour son père. Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il fasse de mauvaises actions parce que son père lui aurait demandé lorsqu'il est allé lui rendre visite à Askaban.

\- Il a reçu la Marque des ténèbres pour sauver sa peau et celle de ses parents, répondit Harry à Ron en faisant attention que personne autour d'eux ne les entende. Finalement, je trouve ça assez normal. En plus, il a été élevé par son père d'une manière... Particulière. En m'imaginant à sa place, j'arrive même à penser que j'aurais fait la même chose. Pour sauver ma famille. Je n'ai jamais eu de vraie famille, mais je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Hermione hocha à nouveau la tête et posa son regard sur son petit ami. Comme si elle attendait qu'il y répondre quelque chose. Elle était entièrement d'accord avec Harry.

\- C'est vrai, capitula le rouquin.

La brune afficha un sourire satisfait, regarda vers la table où étaient installés les Serpentards, et se leva subitement, sans dire un mot.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et se levèrent à leur tour dans l'intention de la suivre. Mais c'était sans prévoir que Seamus allait se placer devant eux, le journal à la main, un air sombre sur son doux visage.

\- Harry, Ron, vous avez l'article sur l'atta...

\- Oui, on a vu, l'interrompit Ron en tentant de retenir une grimace.

Il ne voulait surtout pas se montrer impoli face à son ami, mais il voyait Hermione s'avancer dangereusement de la table de sa maison ennemie et ça ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Blaise Zabini sembla la remarquer et fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Il tapa légèrement le bras de Parkinson qui était assise juste à côté de lui. Pansy releva la tête et afficha un air étonné.

\- qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Continua leur ami en agitant le journal.

\- je ne sais pas penser, je suis con, plaisanta Ron avec un petit sourire qui fit sourire à leur tour Harry et Neville. Et lorsqu'il s'agit de Draco Malfoy, je le suis encore plus.

Harry pouffa et donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas faux.

\- Si, c'est faux, le contredit une voix douce et familière dans son dos. Tu n'es pas bête, c'est simplement ton imagination qui travaille plus et qui influence tes pensées raisonnables car tu ne l'apprécie pas. Moi, je te comprends. Ce doit être difficile de l'apprécier après tout ce qui s'est passé entre sa famille et la tienne.

Luna Lovegood souriait timidement au rouquin sous le regard amusé de ses amis. Ses yeux bleu étaient grand ouverts et donnaient l'impression qu'elle était constamment étonnée. Ses cheveux presque blancs contrastaient avec ses joues légèrement rougies, elle penchait la tête sur le côté, ce qu'Harry trouvait adorable chez elle.

\- Merci Luna, mais je disais ça pour plaisanter, marmonna Ron en cherchant Hermione du regard.

Celle-ci s'était installée face aux deux amis, là où était habituellement installé Draco Malfoy et ses airs aristocratiques. Blaise semblait plongé dans la contemplation de ses œufs dont le jaune coulait lentement sur le bacon, tandis que Pansy regardait la Gryffondor avec son regard le plus noir possible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grogna la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et lisses qui semblait contenir sa colère.

\- Simplement discuter, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Elle souhaitait en aucun cas énerver ses anciens ennemis mais, apparemment, le simple fait de les approcher les insupportait. Pansy reposa son jus de citrouille sur la table et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites, je ne te répondrais pas.

Une lueur de défi dansait dans les yeux de la Serpentard. Mais Hermione répliqua :

\- Qui te dit que je veux te poser des questions ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, sûrement Merlin qui me communique toutes tes intentions, répondit Blaise sur un ton ironique en reposant ses couverts sur la table. Tu ne viens pas de lire la Gazette du sorcier ? N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'un article parle d'une attaque moldus et de Draco, qui est, habituellement assis là où tu l'es ?

\- Si, justem...

\- Tu n'as pas assez d'amis à Gryffondor pour parler ? S'énerva Pansy sans pour autant attendre une réponse.

Elle se leva du banc et tourna le dos à Hermione et Blaise qui se défiaient du regard. Finalement, c'est la Gryffondor qui détourna les yeux pour les poser sur l'assiette au garçon à la peau foncée avant de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

\- J'aimerais simplement savoir si vous êtes au courant de quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à le retrouver, fit Hermione à Blaise d'un ton désespéré.

\- Nous ne sommes au courant de rien, et je ne pense pas que ça te regarde. Retrouver Draco est l'affaire des Aurors et non d'élèves comme toi qui se croient supérieurs simplement parce qu'ils ont des bonnes notes et qu'ils ont aidé le survivant à vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Hermione hocha la tête en marmonnant sèchement un "très bien" et sortit en hâte de la Grande Salle. Elle pressa le pas pour monter les escaliers et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Avant même qu'elle puisse passer la porte de cette pièce remplie de livre, elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur, un visage énervé en face du sien. Et des yeux noircis par la colère la regardant fixement.

\- Pansy, marmonna-t-elle en remettant des mèches folles derrière ses oreilles.

\- Bravo, tu connais mon prénom, ironisa la brune en agrippant la cravate rouge et or de son ennemie.

Hermione grimaça en sentant une légère douleur à l'arrière de son crâne, là où sa tête avait cogné le mur. Elle se concentra sur les yeux de Pansy Parkinson. Ils étaient légèrement rougis et humides. Elle y devinait un mélange de colère et de tristesse qui étaient évidemment liés à la disparition de Draco et à l'intervention d'Hermione. Elle se surprit à culpabiliser du mal-être de son ennemie.

\- Écoute, je suis dés...

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses minables, cracha-t-elle en tentant de masquer sa voix tremblante.

Le masque qu'elle semblait avoir habituellement tout comme l'avait Malfoy avant sa disparition sembla disparaître un instant, révélant la jeune femme qu'était réellement Pansy Parkinson. Mais ce dernier réapparut subitement.

\- Je voulais simplement vous aider et...

\- Eh bien garde ton énergie pour aider Weasley à refaire sa garde-robe, il aura besoin de ton aide, lui.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Pansy Parkinson mais elle l'essuya rapidement. Elle avait réussi à énerver Hermione. Cette dernière repoussa son ennemie avec une force impressionnante et entra dans la bibliothèque.

\- Vulnera Sanentur, prononça distinctement la brune en pointant sa baguette vers le jeune renard.

Ses blessures se refermèrent sous les yeux fascinés de Ron et Harry.

\- wooaaw ! S'exclama Ron. C'était vraiment... Impressionnant !

Hermione rougit légèrement sans décoller ses yeux de l'animal. Ce dernier bougea légèrement avant d'essayer de se relever. Il se stabilisa sur ses quatre pattes et sauta du lit pour atterrir au sol avec grâce.

\- Salut Foxy, lui fit Ron en tentant de prendre un ton rassurant. Tu vas mieux ?

Il s'approcha doucement de lui dans l'intention de le caresser mais l'animal grogna et se précipita aux pieds d'Hermione.

\- il n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier, rigola Harry d'un ton moqueur.

La jeune fille se baissa dans l'intention de caresser son doux pelage mais le jeune renard et décala rapidement, montrant à Hermione qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle le touche.

\- il est effrayé parce qu'on a la même couleur de poil, plaisanta Ron en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Ses deux amis explosèrent de rire en même temps sous le regard effrayé de la petite bête.

Le renard grogna à nouveau et partit de réfugier sous les couvertures couleur Gryffondor du lit d'Harry.

\- Il a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, je pense qu'on peut lui rendre sa liberté, annonça la brune à ses amis.

Ron lança un regard déçu à sa petite amie tandis qu'Harry prit le jeune renard dans ses bras et passa sa cape d'invisibilité au-dessus d'eux pour les cacher des regards des élèves ou même des professeurs. Il sortit de son dortoir sous le regard attristé de Ron.

Lorsqu'il fut près de la forêt, Harry déposa l'animal qui somnolait déjà dans l'herbe humide. Il passa doucement la main sur sa petite tête et se releva. Le jeune renard le regardait avec attention, droit dans les yeux. Les siens qui viraient vers les gris donnaient à Harry l'impression qu'il était triste et apeuré. Il soupira, fatigué par son imagination. C'était un animal sauvage, il était forcément heureux de retrouver sa liberté. Sa blessure était maintenant guérie et il ne risquait rien, dans cette forêt.

\- J'espère que tu seras heureux, là où tu vivras, sourit doucement Harry, sachant que l'animal comprendrait sa bonne intention rien qu'au son de sa voix.

Il tourna le dos à l'animal et retourna vers le château d'un pas lent. Il était heureux. Sauver les gens ou les animaux l'ont toujours rendu plutôt heureux. Certains appellent ça le complexe du héros, peut-être qu'ils ont raison, finalement. Il ressent toujours le besoin d'aider les autres. Il entendit l'herbe fraiche bouger sous des petits pas rapides. Il sentit soudain quelque chose agripper sa cape d'invisibilité. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Foxy - comme l'appelait Ron - tirait sur son vêtement et refusait de le lâcher. Il suivait Harry, ses petites pattes blanches sautillants dans l'herbe dans un rythme régulier. Lorsque le brun s'arrêta, l'animal fit de même. Il lui paraissait si fragile, en cet instant, avec ses petits yeux brillants, son petit museau, ses oreilles rousses et sa petite queue qui semblait danser derrière lui et dont les poils étaient blancs vers le bout.

\- Je dois rentrer au château, s'excusa Harry en prenant le renard dans ses bras pour le reposer au sol, plus loin.

Mais l'animal ne le lâchait plus. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'il le suive. Même lorsqu'Harry accélérait le pas, Foxy se mettait à lui courir après. Et malgré qu'il soit essoufflé, il lui tournait autour, comme pour le supplier de le garder. Finalement, il abandonna et rentra au château, le jeune renard dans les bras, son cœur battant à tout rompre à cause de cette « course-poursuite » contre l'épaule du brun.

Lorsqu'il rentra à nouveau dans son dortoir, Hermione et Ron furent étonnés de voir à nouveau l'animal, quasiment endormis et le museau enfoui dans le cou d'Harry.

\- Impossible de m'en débarrasser, il me suit partout, soupira le Survivant sans pouvoir malgré tout cacher son bonheur et son attachement à cette adorable petite bête.

\- Je savais qu'il m'aimait trop pour me quitter, sourit fièrement Ron d'un ton ironique en réussissant pour la première fois à caresser le doux pelage de l'animal endormi.

Je posterais un chapitre tous les dimanches normalement. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une Review. Merci et à dimanche !


	3. Chapter 3 : Malfoy

**Attention :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils ont été créés par J.K Rowling. Je ne suis pas payée pour ce que je fais (et heureusement), l'histoire de base n'est pas à moi.

 **Helloooo ! Je poste le troisième chapitre deux jours en avance parce que je ne pourrais pas le poster ce week-end. J'espère que vous allez aimer, bonne lecture !**

\- Je savais qu'il m'aimait trop pour me quitter, sourit fièrement Ron d'un ton ironique en réussissant pour la première fois à caresser le doux pelage de l'animal endormi.

Ce soir-là, Harry mit du temps à s'endormir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin très tôt, il regretta de s'être endormi. Il aurait préféré passer une nuit blanche plutôt que d'être victime d'un tel cauchemar. Forêt... Pâle… Sang… Tuer…

Il courrait dans forêt interdite. Tout autour de lui semblait flou. Les arbres se trouvaient partout autour de lui et il avait l'impression que leurs branches accrochaient ses vêtements. Quelqu'un le poursuivait et il ne parvenait pas à le semer. Un bruit assourdissant bourdonnait à ses oreilles alors qu'il tentait d'accélérer sa course, à bout de souffle. La personne qui cherchait à le rattraper faisait un bruit fou en se faufilant entre les arbres et les épais buissons. Il en avait mal à la tête. Comme si quelqu'un venait de le cogner. Il mit ses deux mains sur chacune de ses oreilles mais rien n'y fit. Soudain, les arbres arrêtèrent de défiler autour de lui. Il n'avançait plus. Pourtant, il continuait à courir. Il continuait à s'épuiser. Il courrait toujours plus vite avec l'espoir que, par chance, le paysage figé se remettre à bouger, que l'homme qui le poursuivait ne puisse plus gagner du terrain. La forêt s'assombrit subitement, comme si le soleil s'était couché en quelques secondes seulement. Seule la lune éclairait faiblement la sombre forêt. Lorsqu'il regardait autour de lui, il ne voyait que blanches, feuilles, troncs, et ombres. Beaucoup d'ombres. Des ombres aux formes effrayantes.

Paniqué, Harry se retourna, sans pour autant s'arrêter de courir et écarquilla les yeux. Son poursuiveur était là. Il sortait des sombres buissons d'un pas lent et assuré, un sourire mauvais et arrogant collé au visage.

\- Expelliarmus, dit-il d'une voix calme, faisant voler la baguette d'Harry hors de sa main.

Il le regarda avancer jusqu'à lui, sa baguette dans la main, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs parfaitement plaqués en arrière sur son crâne. La faible lumière de la lune semblait se refléter sur sa peau et ses cheveux pâle. Il ligota Harry contre un énorme tronc d'arbre. Il savait que le survivant n'avait pas la force de bouger ou même de résister rien qu'un minimum. Il était comme paralysé. Même sa tête semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger. Même ses yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter le visage dur de Draco Malfoy.

Harry tentait de crier son nom, comme pour le supplier de le laisser, mais rien ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Il regardait son ennemi avec attention. Ses mains pâles vinrent détacher les boutons de sa chemise noire un à un, chemise qui contrastait avec sa peau blanche. Il le fit si lentement qu'Harry crut qu'il aurait le temps de mourir de vieillesse avant que la chemise soit complètement ouverte. Il devinait le regard du blond sur lui, un regard amusé.

Lorsqu'elle tomba enfin à terre, elle révéla un torse pâle qu'Harry voyait très mal. Presque comme s'il n'avait plus ses lunettes sur lui. Puis sa vue sembla s'améliorer à nouveau. Mais au lieu d'y voir un torse parfait et bien dessiné, il y découvrir un torse mutilé de blessures. Le sang coulait à une vitesse folle de ses blessures, de sa peau pâle comme déchirée, et il regardait Harry, d'un visage sur lequel on pouvait seulement y lire de l'indifférence. Eclairé par la lune, il ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion. Pas même la douleur qu'il aurait dû ressentir à cause de ses graves blessures.

Draco avança d'un pas, s'approchant dangereusement d'Harry. Le brun se rendit compte de ses mains tremblantes étaient humides. Elles étaient trempées. Trempées par son sang à Lui. Harry se mit à crier mais, tout comme lorsqu'il souhaitait parler, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

La main pâle vint attraper le menton d'Harry et bougea sa tête pour que ce dernier puisse plonger ses yeux verts dans les siens, noirs.

\- Tu as vu ce que tu m'as fait ? Demanda Malfoy d'une voix douce qui aurait pu en faire craquer plus d'une s'il avait dit une autre phrase à des filles. Le cœur d'Harry sembla rater un battement.

\- Tu aurais pu me tuer, Harry, continua-t-il aussi doucement.

Et soudain, l'environnement autour d'eux sembla changer. L'endroit n'était guère plus lumineux, mais ils n'étaient plus dans la forêt. Une lueur d'amusement sembla apparaître dans les yeux noirs dans lesquels les siens étaient plongés. Draco Malfoy prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains aussi recouvertes de sang que les siennes et lui tourna la tête. Il aperçut ses amis, à genoux, le regard suppliant. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Charlie Weasley, Sirius, Remus, son père, sa mère... Les autres étaient méconnaissables mais Harry en était certain, il tenait à ces personnes. Des yeux noirs réapparurent devant les siens. Il les contempla longuement. Ils étaient si foncés qu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer la pupille de l'iris.

\- Qui préfères tu que je tue en premier, toi ou tes amis ?

Il n'eût pas le temps de répondre que la paralysie qui s'était progressivement installée dans son corps finit ce qu'elle avait commencé. Même son cœur ne battait plus. Il était paralysé. Complètement. Mort.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, poussant des gémissements involontaires et effrayés. Pris de panique, il essuya ses mains moites sur sa couverture comme s'il souhaitait enlever le sang de Malfoy qui salissait ses mains dans son rêve.

Malfoy n'a pas les yeux noirs. Il a les yeux gris clairs, un gris métallique qui fonce avec la colère, se répétait-il dans l'espoir de réussir à se rassurer. Il n'est pas un assassin, il n'est pas capable de tuer. Il détestait Voldemort, il n'est pas un assassin.

\- Harry ? Appela une voix familière qui fit sursauter le brun.

\- Neville, lui répondit-il encore sous le choc du cauchemar.

Son ami sembla hésiter avant de lui poser la question qui le démangeait. Harry était encore essoufflé. Même deux minutes après qu'il se soit réveillé, il avait du mal à retrouver une respiration normale.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Harry s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de doux et poilu bouger contre son bras. Il vit alors le jeune renard monter sur ses jambes avant de s'allonger contre son torse comme s'il cherchait à rassurer Harry. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud. Son tee-shirt était trempé de sueur et le fait que Foxy viennent s'allonger sur lui ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Mais il avait besoin de cette tendresse pour se sentir moins seul.

\- Tout va bien, Neville. J'ai simplement fait un cauchemar.

Il entendit son ami soupirer de soulagement et, lorsque des ronflements se firent à nouveau entendre, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit après de longues minutes à attendre que le sommeil l'emporte, Foxy confortablement installé dans ses bras.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla à nouveau, il remarqua que l'agitation était encore plus présente au château que la veille. On était samedi et il était déjà dix heures, ce qui signifiait que le courrier était déjà arrivé. Il sortait à peine de son dortoir que des élèves bavards entraient dans le dortoir par groupe. Lorsqu'Hermione entra à son tour, essoufflée pour avoir couru en rejoignant la salle des Gryffondors, elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans le dortoir des garçons à présent désert.

\- Hermione, fit Harry d'un ton surpris. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- La Gazette du…

Elle s'interrompit subitement à la vue d'un petit animal roux qui descendait du lit d'Harry avant de s'étirer. Il bailla devant l'air attendrit du brun et, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les deux Gryffondors le regardaient avec attention, il se figea.

\- Que raconte la Gazette du Sorcier ? Insista Harry en tentant de capturer le regard inquiet d'Hermione de ses yeux.

La jeune femme soupira et baissa les yeux. Elle semblait ne plus vouloir dire ce qui lui paraissait important quelques secondes avant.

\- Il y a eu un autre meurtre, annonça-t-elle d'une voix presque enrouée. Ils ne savent toujours pas qui a fait ça et… Les Aurors n'ont encore trouvé aucune piste. Tout n'est que suppositions, ils n'ont aucune preuve…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Un moldu ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de négation en tentant de lui faire comprendre d'un regard qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler à cet endroit. Mais Harry ne comprenait pas. Si seulement la télépathie existait entre les sorciers, pensa-t-elle.

\- Hermione, dis-moi, s'impatienta Harry chez qui la peur commençait à monter.

Et si c'était un membre de la famille Weasley ? Ou ses amis ? Il ne s'imaginait pas perdre à nouveau quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Pas encore. Il ne fallait surtout pas. Mais Hermione ne paraissait pas vraiment triste, elle semblait plutôt horrifiée. Terrorisée à l'idée que tout recommence.

Il vit le regard de son amie fixé sur le jeune renard qui les regardait attentivement. Elle le regardait avec compassion. Lorsqu'Harry posa à son tour le regard sur Foxy, il le vit baisser les yeux, comme gêné par la situation avant de se lécher la patte pour la rendre encore plus propre que ce qu'elle était avant. Cet animal est étonnamment très propre, pensa Harry. Même pour faire ses besoins, il attendait qu'Harry le sorte et, une fois à l'extérieur, il partait se cacher entre les arbres. Tout à coup, Harry le trouva étrange. Quelque chose chez ce renard ne tournait pas rond. Il n'était pas spécialement sauvage, il ne se jetait pas sur la nourriture comme le font les autres animaux (en fait, il ne mangeait pas du tout), il était très propre, presque pudique, il semblait ne pas apprécier certaines personnes telles que Ron et…

Harry soupira longuement. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à la raison pour laquelle Foxy paraissait presque humain.

-Hermione, regarde-moi et dis-moi qui est mort.

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux indomptables et regarda autour d'elle, en retenant son souffle.

\- Ferme la porte. A clé, lui conseilla-t-elle avant de reposer son regard sur l'animal aux poils blancs et roux.

Il ferma la porte du dortoir et jeta un sort à la clenche pour la verrouiller.

\- Narcissa Malfoy.

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry en ouvrant les yeux en grand, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

\- La mère de Draco Malfoy est morte, répéta la jeune brune en reposant son regard sur le jeune renard. C'est un meurtre. Retrouvée morte hier soir dans le salon principal du manoir Malfoy par les personnes qu'elle avait invité pour dîner.

Au moment même où Harry regarda l'animal, intrigué par l'attitude d'Hermione envers ce dernier, cette adorable boule de poils incroyablement douce sembla se transformer. A peine une seconde plus tard, un jeune homme remplaça Foxy. Il avait les cheveux blonds presque blancs, les yeux d'un gris métallique, la peau claire presque blanche et la douce lumière du jour qui passait entre les rideaux permettait à Harry de remarquer qu'il était vraiment fin. Même presque maigre. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et salis, ils semblaient avoir été trempés de sang.

\- MALFOY ! S'écria Harry, surpris et effrayé par ce qui venait de se produire.

Draco réagit au quart de tour. Il se précipita sur Harry, le plaquant au mur, sa main blanche sur la bouche du brun. Harry se tortilla sous la force de sa Némésis, essayant par tous les moyens de lui échapper. Hermione avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, et semblait ne pas réagir jusqu'à ce que le blond fatigué par le fait qu'Harry ne cesse de se débattre, plaqua sa jambe entre celles du brun :

\- Malfoy, lâche-le, lui ordonna-t-elle calmement en tentant de ne pas dire son nom à haute voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention de d'autres Gryffondors.

Lorsqu'Harry comprit enfin qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse le moindre bruit, il cessa de se débattre, ou même de parler. Il le regarda, droit dans les yeux, avec un air de défi. Il remarqua à quel point il avait maigri, depuis sa disparition il y avait quelques jours. En fait, il avait maigri depuis que son père était à Askaban. Ou peut-être depuis qu'il avait reçu la marque des ténèbres. Il ne savait pas vraiment. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas fait particulièrement attention à son aspect physique, pas qu'il y faisait vraiment attention maintenant, mais il trouvait sa perte de poids frappante. Il avait les joues légèrement creusées et une lueur de colère dansait dans ses yeux. Draco sembla lui lancer une menace silencieuse et le relâcha, sans un mot. Harry se sentit presque rassuré. Sa peau bien que blanche ne l'était pas autant que dans son cauchemar, ses yeux n'était pas noirs mais bien gris et, les tâches de sang qui se trouvaient sur ses vêtements était déjà sec.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme si j'avais ressuscité, Potter, grogna-t-il.

Harry sursauta, se rendant compte que son regard était fixé sur le torse recouvert d'un vêtement déchiré de Draco. Il le revoyait, avec du sang coulant le long de sa peau, trop blanche à son goût. Son visage était tellement pâle qu'il avait l'impression qu'il en avait mal aux yeux. Son teint donnait à Harry et Hermione l'impression qu'il était malade.

\- Tu es porté disparu depuis plusieurs jours et tout le monde parle de toi comme étant un criminel, lui rappela-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Sous le regard attentif des deux amis, il prit le journal de ses doigts fins et chercha des yeux l'article concernant sa mère des yeux. Pendant un long moment, le silence régna dans la pièce. Harry pouvait entendre les voix et les rires des autres Gryffondors.

Il vit Draco fermer longuement les yeux et l'entendit respirer bruyamment.

Hermione s'approcha du blond et posa une main sur son épaule tandis que la respiration de celui-ci s'accélérait. Lorsqu'il rouvrit enfin les yeux, il regarda longuement Hermione, qui avait toujours sa main sur son épaule, comme pour le consoler. Elle le regardait, un mélange de compassion et de pitié dans les yeux. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Personne ne doit regarder un Malfoy avec pitié, et surement pas ses ennemis.

\- J'ai horreur que les gens aient pitié de moi, cracha-t-il, le souffle court et la voix tremblotante.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain du dortoir et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant les deux Gryffondors seuls. Harry regarda sa meilleure amie. Elle avait le regard fixé sur ses pieds, l'air blessée. Le brun s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Laisse tomber, murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Il ferma les yeux et posa son menton sur la tête d'Hermione tout en tentant d'écouter le moindre bruit provenant de la salle de bain.

\- Je pense que si, fit doucement Hermione. Finalement, c'est facile de dire ça lorsqu'on n'a pas fait partit d'une famille telle que la sienne. Une famille au service de Voldemort.

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris puis mit fin à l'étreinte.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je…oui. Tu as raison.

Il s'écarta de son amie, s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain et toqua à la porte.

\- Sors de là, Malfoy.

Il crut entendre un rire ironique puis le silence retomba. Harry regarda Hermione qui haussa les épaules, lui faisant savoir qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à la situation.

\- Malfoy, répéta-t-il en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi je devrais sortir ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas ! fit Harry d'un ton ironique. Peut-être parce que tu as dormi trois ou quatre jours dans mon lit sous la forme d'un renard, que tu… Que cet animal était adorable et qu'il s'avère qu'il est en fait Draco Malfoy, un ancien mangemort porté disparu depuis plusieurs jours. J'aimerais simplement que tu répondes à quelques question comme : Depuis quand es-tu un animagus non déclaré ? Ou bien : Pourquoi te caches-tu ?

\- Tu t'es pris pour un journaliste de la Gazette du sorcier, Potter ? « Un ancien mangemort qui est un animagus non déclaré. Décidément, il aurait vraiment dû être envoyé à Askaban tout comme son père, qui est le seul parent qui lui reste », cracha le blond en imitant un lecteur du journal, avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Non, mais je peux me déguiser en Rita Skeeter si tu veux. J'ai entendu dire que tu prenais beaucoup de plaisir à lui parler de moi, répliqua le brun en passant à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il se félicita intérieurement pour cette réplique et, de toute évidence, il attendait avec impatience ce que Draco avait à répondre à ça. Comme si le blond avait lu dans ses pensées, il fit le contraire de ce que le Survivant souhaitait : il ne répondit pas. Hermione s'approcha à son tour de la porte en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Harry :

\- Oublie ce qu'Harry vient de dire, Draco.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi, à répondre à vos stupides questions ?

Il avait repris son air arrogant et froid. L'heure de la fin du petit déjeuner dans la grande salle approchait et les amis de dortoir d'Harry risquaient de revenir bientôt.

\- Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux, gémit Hermione d'un ton désespéré en tapant les pieds au sol.

Elle savait que si les garçons revenaient alors qu'il était toujours enfermé dans la salle de bain, ils se douteraient de quelque chose.

\- Non, pas ce que tu veux, corrigea le brun en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

Pour rien au monde il souhaiterait être au service d'un Malfoy en échange de quelques réponses, ou quelle que soit la condition.

\- Tu y gagnes notre aide.

\- Votre aide ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

Harry soupira. C'est vrai, l'aider à quoi, au juste ? Et si c'était lui qui commettait les nombreux crimes qui arrivaient depuis quelques temps ? Il l'aiderait à tuer des moldus ? Mais au fond, Harry savait que ce n'était pas lui. Lors des meurtres, il était avec lui, dormant dans son lit.

\- Harry t'emmènera à l'enterrement de ta mère sous ta forme animagus, fit Hermione sous le regard horrifié de son ami.

Encore un enterrement. Il allait encore voir des gens pleurer la mort de quelqu'un.

Le souffle de Draco sembla de couper. Il déglutit difficilement et posa sa main sur la clenche de la porte après avoir lancé un _Allohomora._

\- Vous aurez besoin de l'autorisation de McGonagall. Elle ne doit pas savoir que je suis vivant.

Le brun lança un regard surpris à Hermione qui haussa les épaules. Faire croire à sa mort à la directrice de Poudlard ? Etrange…

\- On s'arrangera pour trouver une excuse sans lui dire la vérité, répondit la Gryffondor qui regardait machinalement la porte du dortoir dans l'espoir que personne ne les déverrouille.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, dévoilant Draco, les yeux gris humides. Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et lui tendit sa main. Il espérait du fond du cœur que, cette fois-ci, le Gryffondor accepte de la serrer. Lorsqu'il sentit une main douce serrer la sienne, une vague de soulagement l'envahit. Il regarda leurs deux mains enlacées, l'une pâle, l'autre dorée par un léger bronzage. Il aurait souri si la situation n'était pas aussi compliquée. Si sa mère n'était pas morte sans qu'il prenne la peine d'essayer de la protéger. Si sa famille n'avait pas été détruite, s'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi seul.

\- Marché conclu, dit-il en relevant la tête pour regarder les prunelles vertes émeraudes de sa Némésis.

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Une review m'aiderait surement à m'améliorer !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4 : En quête de vérité

**Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour avoir loupé un week-end (je n'ai pas posté ce chapitre la semaine dernière comme j'aurais dû le faire), j'avais beaucoup de travail entre mon travail et l'inscription à l'université… Voilà, bonne lecture !**

 _\- Marché conclu, dit-il en relevant la tête pour regarder les prunelles vertes émeraude de sa Némésis._

Après s'être mis d'accord, Harry alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait soigneusement rangé la dernière fois qu'il s'en était servi et la donna à Draco qui lui jeta un regard étonné. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'Harry Potter possède une cape d'invisibilité. Et puis, était-ce autorisé à Poudlard ? Il lui semblait pourtant que non. Mais d'après son père, l'occupation favorite de James Potter et sa bande était de ne pas respecter les règles donc, après tout, il n'y avait pas de quoi être étonné.

\- C'était à mon père, précisa Harry sans savoir que Draco l'avait déjà deviné. Met-la sur toi. On va dehors pour ne pas être dérangé.

Le blond hocha la tête en murmurant un faible "merci" et disparut sous la cape. Il se dit que le brun lui faisait étrangement confiance, pour un ancien ennemi. Harry attrapa le poignet de sa Némésis et devina l'étonnement de celui-ci. Rectification : il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

\- On ne sait jamais, fit Harry en sortant de son dortoir et en tirant légèrement le bras de Draco, suivis par Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur du château, Harry mena ses camarades dans un endroit caché par les arbres, apparemment inconnu des autres élèves étant donné les mauvaises herbes qui jonchaient le sol.

L'endroit était plutôt lumineux malgré qu'il soit entouré d'arbres et de buissons, et aucun bruit extérieur à cet endroit ne venait perturber le silence qui pesait.

\- Lâche-moi, ordonna Draco dans un grognement.

Il semblait nerveux et perdu. Comme s'il ne savait pas comment agir suite à tout ce qui s'est passé, comme s'il appréhendait.

Harry fronça les sourcils et serra encore plus fort sa main sur le poignet du blond. Draco pensait pouvoir avoir le dessus sur le Survivant ? _Jamais,_ pensa-t-il.

\- Je ne te lâcherais pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas rendu ma cape.

Il y eu un moment d'hésitation puis Draco enleva la cape d'invisibilité de sur sa tête, révélant des cheveux clairs et lumineux décoiffés et victime d'électricité statique. Il avait les sourcils froncés, un air fatigué et énervé au visage et tentait en vain de remettre ses cheveux en place.

Hermione se surprit à sourire en pensant qu'il était tout de même mignon quand il laissait de côté son masque d'arrogance. Elle se reprit, et regarda Harry qui récupéra sa précieuse cape avant de relâcher prudemment le poignet de Draco. Ce dernier se massa le poignet sur lequel Harry y avait laissé une marque rouge et s'assit au sol pour reposer ses jambes tremblantes.

Il n'était pas vraiment en forme et ne réalisait pas ce qui se passait. Harry Potter discutant avec lui. Sa mère morte. Lui, sauvé d'une blessure qui aurait pu être mortelle par ses ennemis. D'ailleurs, la faible cicatrice qu'avait entraînée cette blessure lui faisait toujours mal. A chaque mouvement légèrement plus rapide que d'habitude, c'était comme si plusieurs petites aiguille se plantaient au même moment dans sa peau.

La lumière du jour lui paraissait trop intense. Elle l'éblouissait. Tout autour de lui semblait flou, comme irréel. Pendant un court instant, il eut l'impression de s'éloigner de la réalité. C'était comme s'il regardait ce qui lui arrivait à travers quelqu'un d'autre. Il se voyait, assis dans les mauvaises herbes, un air impatient collé au visage…

\- ... Malfoy !

Cette voix le ramena à la réalité. Il releva la tête pour regarder les yeux verts émeraude de son ennemi. Il les vit presque briller. D'impatience ? De curiosité ? De colère ? Impossible de le savoir. Pourtant Harry, lui, semblait voir en lui comme à travers une vitre. C'était ce dont il avait l'impression, et il détestait ça. Ce sentiment d'être comme nu devant les personnes qu'il appréciait le moins. C'était une des première fois où ce sentiment avait pénétré son esprit. Il se sentait impuissant. Mais un Malfoy ne doit pas être impuissant.

\- Draco, depuis quand es-tu un animagus ? Tenta Hermione d'une voix douce.

Le blond lança un regard surpris à la jeune femme avant de répondre simplement :

\- Je me suis transformé pour la première fois quelques mois après la mort de Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le Survivant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

Le ton sec qu'avait repris la voix de Draco fit soupirer Hermione. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas discuter sans s'agresser. Puis elle songea aux nombreuses disputes qu'elle avait eues avec Ron avant de sortir avec. Après tout, peut-être qu'avec le temps ça leur passera. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que Draco soit une bonne personne et que les deux ennemis deviennent un jour amis.

\- Pourquoi es-tu devenu un animagus ?! S'écria Harry en serrant les poings. Tu le fait exprès ?!

La jeune femme sursauta face à l'énervement soudain de son meilleur ami. Draco, lui, ne cligna même pas des yeux. Il répondit d'une voix incroyablement calme :

\- Non, je ne le fais pas exprès. Tu souhaites peut-être que je t'apprenne à parler, Potter ? Parce que si tu ne sais pas formuler correctement tes questions, ça risque d'être un problème.

\- Répond !

\- Voldemort ne l'a ordonné ! Et ne me donne pas d'ordre ! S'écria le blond qui commençait déjà à perdre patience.

Harry fit un rire ironique et haussa un sourcil face au ton autoritaire de sa Némésis.

\- Vraiment ?

Les yeux gris de Draco étaient plus foncés qu'il y avait quelques minutes et ses cheveux clairs décoiffés qui retombaient devant ses yeux lui donnaient un air enragé. Hermione appréhendait. Elle savait que lorsque l'un des deux était énervé contre l'autre, leurs paroles à tous les deux devenaient blessantes. Et là, les deux étaient furieux.

\- Justement, en parlant de lui, ce n'est pas ce que tu répondais à Voldemort quand il te donnait des ordres !

Draco se figea et, d'un geste brusque, il sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur Harry. Il grimaça. Cette fichue blessure l'affaiblissait. Ce dernier sortit aussi la sienne et, par réflexe, lança un _expelliarmus_ à sa Némésis. La baguette de Draco atterrit au sol, sous le regard énervé de son propriétaire. Le blond s'approcha dangereusement d'Harry, sachant très bien que ce dernier n'utiliserait pas sa baguette si son adversaire n'était pas armé. Sa baguette tomba au sol lorsque Draco plaqua violemment Harry contre le tronc d'arbre le plus proche. Sa tête cogna contre l'arbre, mais Harry ne cligna même pas des yeux. Il les gardait braqués dans ceux de Draco. Il le défiait du regard. Celui qui détournait le regard le premier perdait cette bataille. Mais aucun ne céda et Harry décida d'en venir aux mots. Il savait Draco Malfoy très fort à ce jeu-là, mais quelle meilleure victoire que de battre son adversaire sur un terrain dont ce dernier est le meilleur ?

\- Depuis quand Draco Malfoy se contente-t-il de pratiques moldues ? Ironisa Harry avec un léger sourire qui avait pour seul but de faire rager son ennemi.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, le menaça-t-il.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

Harry regarda Draco droit dans les yeux, se retenant tant bien que mal de sourire face à l'air déstabilisé du blond. C'était si rare qu'on puisse lire en lui certaines de ses faiblesses qu'il pensa aussitôt à en profiter.

\- De... De me provoquer !

\- De te provoquer ? De te provoquer ? Répéta-t-il en prenant un air abasourdi. C'est ce que tu fais depuis la première année ! Tu me provoques, chaque jour !

Draco hésita un instant avant de répondre d'une voix hésitante :

\- Je ne le fais plus.

\- Evidemment ! S'emporta Harry la voix tremblante d'énervement. Je n'ai plus rien à t'envier. Tu ne peux plus te vanter d'avoir des parents...

\- Harry ! L'interrompit Hermione d'une voix suppliante.

Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne finisse pas cette phrase. Que les deux ennemis se serrent à nouveau la main comme il y avait quelques minutes.

\- ... tu n'as plus rien. Tu n'as plus de famille.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en murmurant d'une voix emplie de haine. Il était essoufflé et ne s'était pas rendu compte que le bras de Draco qui le bloquait contre le tronc d'arbre ne le touchait à présent même plus.

\- Oh non, Harry... Gémit doucement Hermione, les mains sur le visage. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que ces mots étaient sortis de la bouche de son meilleur ami. À présent, elle appréhendait la réaction du blond. Le temps paraissait figé. Draco ne bougeait pas d'un poil et Harry respirait difficilement. Il regrettait presque d'avoir été aussi dur dans ses paroles. "Tu es aveuglé par la haine !" La voix de Remus semblait résonner dans sa tête et lui répéter qu'il avait été trop dur avec Draco. Harry en arrivait presque à avoir pitié de sa Némésis lorsqu'il la vit, les yeux brillants. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il voyait se passait réellement ou si c'était le fruit de son imagination mais il avait presque cru voir les yeux du blond se remplir de larmes.

\- je..., fit Harry sans même savoir quoi dire.

\- Alors peut-être que nous ne sommes pas si différents que ça, répliqua simplement Draco en haussant les épaules.

"Peut-être, oui" pensa le brun en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et soupira. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait dit. S'il avait été à la place de Draco, il se serait frappé.

\- Au moins, j'ai pu profiter d'eux, **moi** , ajouta Draco en insistant sur le dernier mot.

La colère monta à nouveau en Harry. Ses joues se colorèrent et il serra les poings. Il voyait sur le visage de Draco l'indifférence qu'il avait tant pu voir durant les sept dernières années. Il avait retrouvé son masque. Le Draco blessé et sensible aux paroles d'Harry n'existait plus.

\- Va te faire...

\- Certainement pas, le coupa le blond en lui lançant un regard noir.

'Et encore moins par toi', pensa-t-il avec haine.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de pleurer mais ça ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et n'eut pas le temps de rouler sur sa joue qu'il l'arrêta rageusement. « Ne laisse jamais quelqu'un voir ou atteindre tes faiblesses. » C'était ce que son père lui avait souvent répété, avant d'aller à Poudlard. « Un Malfoy n'est soumis à rien ni personne ». Draco ramassa sa baguette et donna un violent coup de pied dans le premier caillou qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Sans même lancer un regard à Harry ou Hermione, il reprit sa forme animagus et se dirigea à pas lent vers le lac près du château. « Un Malfoy n'est soumis à rien ni personne », se répéta-t-il. Quelle phrase idiote ! Apparemment, Voldemort faisait l'exception. La peur aussi. Draco avait peur de lui, il en était conscient. Et il était soumis à cette peur, puisqu'elle l'a poussé à obéir au Maître de son père. Les animaux ont des maîtres, les Elfes de maison aussi, mais pas les sorciers. Encore moins les grandes familles de Pur-Sang. A ce moment précis, il ne savait pas qui il devait haïr le plus entre son père et le Survivant.

Il sentit soudain des mains entourer son maigre petit corps, et ses petites pattes blanches ne touchèrent déjà plus le sol. Surpris, il mordit le premier bout de chair qui était à sa portée et ne manqua pas de retomber violemment au sol.

\- Aïe ! S'écria une voix féminine juste à côté de lui.

Mais ce cri l'importait peu. Sa récente blessure le lançait à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la douleur, mais ça lui était impossible.

Au bout de quelques secondes, quand la douleur commença à disparaitre, il réussit enfin à se concentrer sur les bruits qui l'entouraient.

\- Aïe, aïe, aïe…, soufflait la voix.

Les battements du cœur de Draco s'accélérèrent. Il se retourna pour regarder le visage de la personne qui avait tenté de le porter et vit Hermione, qui secouait sa main en grimaçant. Sa joie soudaine retomba et il allongea son petit corps frêle sur l'herbe fraiche. _Pansy…,_ pensa-t-il. Pendant un court instant, il avait cru que c'était son amie. Pendant un court instant, le bonheur l'avait salué. Le chuchotement plaintif qu'avait fait Hermione ressemblait beaucoup à celui de sa meilleure amie, et il avait réagi au quart de tour. Il voulait tellement la revoir. Il voulait pouvoir s'assurer qu'elle aille bien, l'entendre parler, rire, glousser et surtout, l'entendre le consoler. Il ne savait pas vraiment si sa façon de le consoler était efficace, mais il était certain que ça l'apaisait.

Mais ce n'était pas elle. La jeune femme qui sautillait bêtement sur place en se tenant le poignet n'était pas Pansy, mais la meilleure amie de son ennemi. D'un de ses nombreux ennemis.

\- Tu m'as fait mal, se plaignit-elle en lui présentant sa main ensanglantée.

'Tu as connu pire', voulu répondre Draco. A la place, il s'approcha d'elle et frotta sa petite tête rousse contre sa jambe comme pour s'excuser.

Hermione sourit et se baissa pour caresser le jeune renard de sa main qui n'était pas blessée. Elle se jeta ensuite un sort de désinfection avant de refermer sa plaie.

Elle fit ensuite signe à Draco de la suivre et se réfugia derrière un épais buisson tout près du lac, suivit par l'animagus de Draco.

\- Tu peux reprendre ta forme humaine, personne ne te verra, ici.

Mais Draco ne bougea pas d'un poil. Et puis quoi encore ? S'il reprenait sa forme humaine, la jeune femme verrait ses yeux rougis. « Ne laisse jamais quelqu'un voir ou atteindre tes faiblesses. » 'Conneries' ragea Draco intérieurement. T _'es faiblesses ont laissées Mère seule au Manoir. Elles ont pourrit l'existence de notre famille. Mère est morte par ta faute_ , pensa-t-il.

\- S'il te plait, Malfoy.

Le sourire satisfait que fit Hermione lorsqu'elle vit que Draco avait repris sa forme humaine le fit grogner rageusement.

\- Je ne me suis pas transformé parce que tu me l'as demandé, fit-il sèchement.

\- Ah ?

\- C'est juste que… Je suis longtemps resté sous la forme d'un renard ces derniers temps et… Je préfère ma forme humaine.

Hermione afficha un léger sourire et toucha sa plaie récemment refermée du bout de ses doigts fins.

\- Désolée, marmonna Draco sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

Son regard vint se poser sur le reflet du soleil qui dansait sur les légères vagues du lac.

 _Pansy…_

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit. Un Malfoy qui s'excuse ? On aura tout vu !

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je t'ai surement fait peur. Et puis, tu étais énervé.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête. Oui, il était énervé… D'ailleurs, si Harry racontait la vérité à son propos à qui que ce soit, il se promit de faire en sorte que la prochaine disparition soit la sienne.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé, murmura la brune.

Draco haussa les épaules et posa son menton sur ses genoux, le regard vide.

\- Ils ont tué ma mère…

Hermione ouvrit les yeux en grand et observa Draco avec attention.

\- Qui ? Des mangemorts ?

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Ils t'ont aussi attaqué ? C'est de là que vienne tes blessures ? Sembla comprendre la Gryffondor.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Il lui était impossible de parler. Il savait que s'il prononçait un simple petit mot, il se mettrait à pleurer.

Le silence s'installa pendant un long moment entre les deux jeunes adultes. Ils étaient comme perdus dans leurs pensées. Hermione reprit la parole.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'a dit Harry.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait être méchant à ce point. Mais lorsqu'il est énervé, il a tendance à cracher tout ce qu'il pense. Je pense qu'il voulait que tu ressentes ce qu'il a ressenti lorsque tu lui parlais de la mort de ses parents ou de Sirius en riant. Sirius était tout ce qui lui restait. Sa seule famille. Et il a été tué par ta tante. Sirius était un grand homme, tu sais.

\- Uhm, fit-il simplement d'une voix enrouée pour acquiescer.

 _Pansy… Si tu savais qui me parle comme si nous étions amis…_

\- Donc le marché que j'ai passé avec Potter n'est plus valable ? Osa le blond après s'être assuré que sa voix ne flancherait pas.

Hermione sembla hésiter.

\- Si tu ne comptes pas répondre à ses questions, je ne pense pas qu'il soit toujours valable. Malgré tout, je pense que tu as raison de ne pas vouloir raconter ce qui t'est arrivé. Cette histoire concerne les Aurors, après tout. Je suppose que Harry veut des réponses parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment été agréablement surpris que ce soit toi, le renard qu'il a hébergé dans sa chambre.

… _tu serais folle,…_

\- Est-ce que tu pourras au moins m'aider à voir Pansy, ce soir, après le dîner ? Demanda Draco d'une voix presque suppliante.

\- Je t'aiderais, répondit Hermione en hochant la tête.

Sa réponse sonnait comme une promesse, et Draco savait qu'elle ne comptait pas faire le contraire de ce qu'elle avait dit.

… _, folle de jalousie._

Un silence pesant s'installa. Tous les deux étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Hermione imaginait la réaction de Ron lorsqu'il sera mis au courant que son adorable petit Foxy était en réalité le détesté Draco Malfoy. Elle grimaça et regarda le blond. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres et regardait dans le vide. Il voyait Pansy, pleurant à chaudes larmes, heureuse de le retrouver mais il l'imaginait aussi déçue par son retour. Et à ce moment-là, son sourire s'effondra.

\- Tu aimes lire ? demanda soudain Hermione après un instant d'hésitation.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Un de mes livres préférés me fait penser à toi et Harry, expliqua-t-elle. _Le Petit Prince_ , tu connais ?

Silence.

\- Dans ce livre, le renard demande au Petit Prince de l'apprivoiser, et c'est ce qu'il fait. « On risque de pleurer un peu si l'on s'est laissé apprivoiser... » C'est ce que dit le Petit Prince. Harry a su apprivoiser tes faiblesses et tes peurs. Ainsi, il lui était possible de te blesser facilement.

\- Je n'ai pas pleuré, dit-il en tentant de masquer sa voix qui était devenue de nouveau tremblante.

Pourquoi Hermione lui racontait ça ? Quel intérêt ?

Draco fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la jeune femme souriait. Elle savait qu'il mentait. Rien ne la trompait. Ses yeux légèrement rougis, elle les avait remarqués. A ce moment précis, elle le trouva adorable.

\- Potter a juste planté le couteau au hasard. Il espérait m'atteindre au bon endroit.

Il serra les poings et lança au passage à Hermione un regard noir.

\- C'est possible aussi, admit-elle.

Elle arracha quelques brins d'herbe et s'amusa à les détruire en plusieurs morceaux sans aucun but.

\- Mais ce livre est vraiment bien, ajouta-t-elle. Il a été écrit par Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, un moldu.

Elle releva son regard noisette sur lui et sourit doucement.

\- Je peux te le prêter, si tu le souhaites.

\- Je ne lirais pas ton livre moldu, cracha presque Draco.

Il se leva subitement sous le regard assombrit d'Hermione et pensa un moment à retourner au château. Mais la réalité le rattrapa bien vite : sans Hermione, un renard n'aurait aucune chance d'entrer dans le château. Sans Hermione, il serait beaucoup trop risqué de trouver Pansy. Sans Hermione, il n'y aurait personne pour raisonner Harry et l'inciter à garder le secret de Draco. Et enfin, sans Hermione, il n'aurait sûrement aucun endroit acceptable pour dormir.

Draco se rassit doucement et baissa la tête pour la poser sur ses genoux.

\- Pardon…, s'excusa-t-il en fermant les yeux.

 **Voilà ! Ce chapitre est terminé. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif.**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous aimez le plus dans ce que j'écris et qu'est-ce que vous aimez le moins ?**

 **Au week-end prochain !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Secret et amitié

Près d'une heure plus tard, Hermione rentra dans le château, avec Draco sous sa forme animagus, caché sous sa veste.

Les quelques élèves qui la croisaient dans les couloirs trouvaient étrange qu'elle transporte quelque chose caché sous un vêtement de cette manière (parce qu'il faut dire qu'un renard n'est pas assez petit pour passer inaperçu sous une simple veste), mais ces derniers ne laissaient rien paraître. Après tout, Hermione Granger était plutôt populaire à Poudlard. Elle était principalement reconnue comme la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, aussi surnommé « Le survivant » ou « L'Elu », mais aussi comme étant une sorcière brillante et studieuse.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva dans la partie du château réservée aux Gryffondors, elle se précipita dans le dortoir des garçons.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Harry était seul dans la pièce. Il était allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond, le regard vide. Les autres garçons du dortoir devaient sûrement jouer dans la salle commune ou étudier à la bibliothèque.

\- Harry, dit simplement Hermione.

Elle posa Draco au sol. Ce dernier ne bougea pas. Il restait debout sur ses quatre petites pattes, le regard posé sur le brun. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude avoir envers lui. Il savait qu'Harry l'avait blessé et énervé, mais aussi qu'il était la seule solution pour continuer à se faire passer pour mort. Ses poursuiveurs ne devaient surtout pas savoir qu'il était encore vivant. Parce qu'à la moindre petite occasion, il se ferait assassiner de sang-froid. Il ne voyait pas d'autres scénarios plausibles.

Harry passa ses deux mains sous sa tête et, sans même regarder Hermione, répondit :

\- Hermione.

On ne percevait dans sa voix aucune émotion. Comme si l'indifférence l'avait atteint, lui aussi. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et attendit que son meilleur ami dise quelque chose. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Harry ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Il ne voulait plus penser à ça. À ce que Draco Malfoy venait de lui dire. Peu importait ce qu'il lui disait, le blond trouvait toujours une remarque encore plus blessante à sortir. Finalement, la technique la plus efficace serait de ne pas lui répondre. Ou de lui répondre par un sourire. Ou quelque chose de gentil. C'était ce qui risquait de l'énerver le plus, après tout. Il saurait qu'Harry se moquerait de lui et ça le rendrait fou.

\- Il est ici avec moi, annonça Hermione sur un ton d'excuse. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul dehors. Il a besoin de notre aide.

Harry grogna et se tourna pour regarder du côté de la pièce où sa meilleure amie et sa Némésis n'étaient pas.

\- je sais, répondit-il simplement.

Hermione jeta un regard étonné sur Harry et regarda Draco. Celui-ci la regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés. Lui aussi ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry ne rejette pas sa présence. Il était certain que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait, quelques années auparavant, avant la guerre.

Harry leva sa baguette et, de son lit, jeta un sort à la porte du dortoir pour la verrouiller.

\- tu peux te retransformer, proposa Harry à Draco qui était toujours sous la forme d'un jeune renard. Cette proposition sonnait plutôt comme un ordre que comme une invitation.

Et Draco ne le fit pas. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- J'avais oublié que tu fais toujours le contraire de ce qu'on te dit, marmonna Harry en serrant les poings, tout en faisant en sorte que Draco et Hermione ne puissent pas l'entendre.

\- Malfoy m'a un peu expliqué ce qui lui est arrivé, annonça la jeune femme à Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue.

Harry s'assit sur son lit et haussa les épaules. Il regarda à tour de rôle Hermione et Draco.

\- Je vais l'emmener à l'enterrement de sa mère, si c'est ce que tu aimerais entendre, répondit-il d'un air indifférent en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le doux visage de sa meilleure amie et Harry vit Draco reprendre sa forme humaine. Il avait toujours le même air sombre sur le visage.

\- Je voulais simplement essayer de comprendre la raison pour laquelle la personne qui me déteste le plus au monde s'est retrouvée sous la forme d'un animal, blessé, à habiter dans mon dortoir pendant plusieurs jours.

Harry regarda Draco, un air de défi dans les yeux. Il était évident qu'il attendait de sa Némésis qu'elle réponde à cela.

\- Lorsque vous m'avez retrouvé et soigné, je me suis dit que vous étiez mon seul espoir de rester caché et en sécurité. Quand à ma forme animagus, Voldemort m'avait donné l'ordre de devenir un animagus parce qu'il aurait une mission à me confier. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu le tue. Il ne m'a jamais donné de raison.

Le Survivant hocha la tête et se leva. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches. Il aurait voulu lui demander la raison pour laquelle il se cachait mais le regard que lui lançait Hermione sonnait comme un avertissement. Et puis, après ce qui était arrivé à sa mère et à tous ces moldus, il était évident que la personne à l'origine de toutes ces attaques partageait les idées de Voldemort. Ce n'était donc plus son problème, mais celui des Aurors.

Il jeta un _Alohomora_ à la porte du dortoir et sortit de la pièce, sous le regard attentif de Draco et Hermione.

\- Potter ?

Harry s'arrêta et rouvrit légèrement la porte qu'il venait de refermer. Il posa son regard sur le blond et attendit que ce dernier dise quelque chose.

\- Je… Merci, dit-il simplement avant de reprendre sa forme animagus.

A peine une seconde plus tard, Ron arriva dans le dortoir, sous les regards effrayés d'Hermione et Harry. Par réflexe, Harry regarda Draco pour s'assurer que son ami n'avait rien vu de la véritable identité de l'animal. Le jeune renard hocha la tête discrètement après avoir vérifié que Ron ne le regardait pas.

\- Harry ! Hermione ! Où étiez-vous ? S'exclama le rouquin en agitant ses bras. Je vous cherchais partout !

\- Nous…, Commença Harry en réfléchissant à toute allure en espérant trouver une excuse qui tenait la route.

\- … Avons sortis Foxy, il avait besoin de se dégourdir les pattes, termina Hermione.

Leur ami hocha la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'hésitation d'Harry étrange. Le regard de Ron se posa sur le petit animal et il s'approcha de lui. Il entoura ses bras autour de son maigre petit corps et le serra contre lui. Draco jeta un regard noir à Hermione, mais se laissa faire. Hermione fut étonnée de remarquer que le pelage roux et brillant de Draco ressemblait fortement à la chevelure de son petit ami. Elle aurait pu trouver cette scène adorable si le jeune renard n'avait pas souhaité à ce point descendre des bras de Ron.

\- C'est la première fois qu'il ne se débat pas lorsque j'essaye de le porter ! S'exclama Ron fièremeny.

En effet, Draco avait toujours refusé que Ron l'approche et, habituellement, il acceptait encore moins qu'il le touche.

Draco regardait Hermione et Harry à tour de rôle en leur jetant des regards parfois énervés, parfois dégoutés. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère ou en rire. Il haïssait que sa Némésis critique son meilleure amie, mais le voir incapable de bouger parce que Ron le câlinait trop, c'était plutôt amusant à voir.

\- Ta fourrure à vraiment une jolie couleur, dit-il à l'animal, un léger sourire sur le visage. Mais on devrait vraiment penser à te coiffer, tu risquerais de ressembler à Harry, sinon.

Hermione pouffa et Harry ne manqua pas de faire pareil lorsqu'il entendit Draco pousser un grognement mécontent. Ron relâcha l'animal qui partit aussitôt se cacher sous le lit d'Harry, l'air effrayé.

\- Finalement, je crois que je ne vais pas essayer de le coiffer, rigola Ron.

Les trois amis sortirent ensuite du dortoir, laissant un Draco seul dans la chambre de son ennemi et un Harry préoccupé. Alors qu'ils se rendaient en direction de la bibliothèque, Hermione remarqua l'air presque inquiet d'Harry.

Alors qu'ils déballaient leurs livres, parchemins et plumes, Hermione se releva de sa chaise et regarda les garçons :

\- Je vais chercher les livres dont nous aurons besoin, annonça-t-elle du même air déterminé qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle comptait faire ses devoirs. Tu viens m'aider, Harry ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête et se leva pour suivre son amie, laissant Ron seul face aux nombreux livres et parchemins étalés sur la table.

Une fois hors de vue de leur ami, Harry prit la parole avant même qu'Hermione puisse dire un mot.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait tout raconter à Ron ? Je veux dire… Il va nous suspecter de lui cacher quelque chose et nous en vouloir.

Hermione baissa la tête. Soudain, ses chaussures lui paraissaient extrêmement intéressantes.

\- Je sais. J'aimerais lui dire, avoua-t-elle dans un chuchotement. Mais Malfoy a confiance en nous. On peut raconter ce qui s'est passé à personne. Pas même à un professeur. Malfoy nous fait confiance, Harry.

Le brun soupira longuement sans lâcher Hermione des yeux.

-« Malfoy nous fait confiance », répéta Harry. Tu ne trouves pas que ça sonne faux ? Il t'a insulté de Sang-de-bourbe à plusieurs reprises, Hermione. « Les prochains seront les Sangs-de-bourbe ». Tu te souviens de ça ? Il a insulté la famille de Ron, je me suis fait virer de l'équipe de Quidditch l'année où Ombrage était inquisitrice à cause de lui, et il a la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras… Hermione, je comprends qu'il ait été influencé, je comprends qu'il n'avait pas le choix mais… Tu crois vraiment qu'on doit lui faire confiance ?

Hermione sembla hésiter un moment. Pendant un instant, elle sembla perdue dans ses pensées, le regard vide. Tout ce qu'Harry disait était vrai. Et elle comprenait l'inquiétude de son ami par rapport à cette situation. Elle était certaine qu'ils ne pouvaient pas complètement fermer les yeux avec Draco si près d'eux, mais ils devaient lui faire un minimum confiance. « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. » C'est ce que ses parents lui avaient dit, quand elle était petite. Et elle comptait appliquer cela à nouveau. Parce que s'ils ne faisaient pas confiance à Draco, ils ne parviendraient pas à… à quoi, au juste ? A ne plus considérer Draco Malfoy comme leur ennemi ?

\- Je… Oui, je pense que nous devrions lui faire confiance.

Soudain, Harry vit Hermione écarquiller les yeux. Elle regardait derrière lui. Lorsqu'Harry se retourna pour voir ce qu'Hermione avait aperçu, il vit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs mi-longs se diriger vers une table isolée derrière les étagères de livres. D'un geste rapide, elle prit plusieurs livres qui étaient soigneusement rangés et les donna à Harry.

\- Prend ça, lui dit-elle. Dis à Ron que je reviens avec d'autres livres.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu…

Mais Hermione commençait déjà à s'éloigner.

\- Hermione, est-ce que la raison pour laquelle tu vas voir Parkinson a un rapport avec Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte, agacé par l'attitude de sa meilleure amie.

Elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils tout en jetant un regard noir à Harry.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas parler moins fort ? S'énerva-t-elle dans un chuchotement. Tout le monde nous regarde !

En effet, plusieurs élèves les fixaient, attentif au moindre mot qu'ils pourraient entendre. La disparition de Draco Malfoy avait fait beaucoup de bruit parmi les élèves et le fait que Le Survivant parle justement de lui leur était intriguant. Tout le monde savait qu'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient des ennemis d'enfance, et que même après tout ce qui s'était passé durant la guerre, ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à s'entendre. Harry leur adressa un sourire gêné et la plupart des élèves rebaissèrent la tête vers leurs livres et parchemins. Il était mieux de ne pas se mettre Le Survivant à dos. Même si très peu de monde doutait de sa gentillesse, se mêler d'une quelconque manière des affaires du Survivant était une mauvaise idée.

\- Désolé, fit Harry d'une voix très basse en s'assurant que seule Hermione puisse entendre. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi…

\- La dernière fois, si je suis allée voir Parkinson et Zabini, dit Hermione en interrompant Harry, c'était parce que je soupçonnais Malfoy de ne pas avoir réellement disparut, ce qui s'est avéré être vrai. Mais ses amis n'étaient au courant de rien. Ce matin, il m'a simplement demandé si je pouvais l'aider à voir Parkinson.

Harry cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, sans rien dire. Il hocha la tête et repartit vers Ron, les bras chargés de livres.

\- Vous étiez longs, lui fit remarquer son ami en plissant les yeux, d'un air boudeur.

Harry grimaça.

\- Désolé, fit celui-ci. Hermione cherche un livre mais elle ne l'a toujours pas trouvé.

\- Quelqu'un l'a peut-être emprunté, fit remarquer Ron en feuilletant les livres qu'Harry avait ramené.

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Impossible. Il fait partit des livres qu'on ne peut pas emprunter.

Ron baissa les yeux et continua à feuilleter les livres sous le regard perdu d'Harry.

Au même moment, Hermione arriva à la table de Pansy Parkinson et s'assit face à elle. Elle attendit que la jeune fille relève la tête, mais elle ne fit rien.

\- Uhm, uhm, fit Hermione.

Elle vit Pansy sourire face à cette parfaite imitation d'Ombrage, mais la jeune femme ne releva pas la tête. Elle continua d'écrire, imperturbable. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Je te parle, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

Pansy Parkinson sourit à nouveau, mais ne ralentit pas le rythme auquel elle écrivait. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée. Elle-même savait écouter ce qui se disait autour d'elle et faire ses devoirs en même temps, mais elle, le bruit la ralentissait considérablement. Pourtant, elle ne se rappelait pas d'une seule fois où Pansy Parkinson était meilleure qu'elle en cours. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas la facilité qu'avait Hermione à retenir ses cours en les lisant qu'une ou deux fois.

\- Je sais, Granger, répliqua Pansy en interrompant le cours des pensées d'Hermione.

Elle n'avait même pas relevé la tête. _Comment peut-elle être si sûre que c'est moi qui lui parle_ , ne put s'empêcher de se demander Hermione. L'attitude de Pansy l'énervait.

\- Alors tu pourrais au moins me regarder, quand je te parle, répondit sèchement Hermione en lui arrachant sa plume des mains.

Pansy pinça des lèvres et releva la tête. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Hermione, le regard noir et les joues rougies. Pendant un instant, Hermione s'en voulut d'avoir énervé Pansy. Mais réveiller des sentiments –même négatifs- chez une personne qui prétendait être indifférente concernant tout ce qu'elle considérait comme inférieur aux Sangs-Purs avait quelque chose de jouissif. « Harry a su apprivoiser tes faiblesses et tes peurs. Ainsi, il lui était possible de te blesser facilement. » C'était ce qu'elle avait dit à Draco, quelques heures plus tôt. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait fait à Pansy deux jours plus tôt, lorsqu'elle l'avait fait pleurer ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-elle sèchement en reprenant sa plume des mains d'Hermione.

\- Rendez-vous ce soir, à 18 heures dans la Salle-sur-demande.

Pansy fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

\- C'est concernant Malfoy, précisa Hermione à voix basse. Ça pourrait t'intéresser. Viens seule, s'il te plait.

Elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de Pansy un mélange de plusieurs sentiments. La colère, l'inquiétude, l'excitation, l'appréhension, l'incompréhension. Pendant un court instant, Hermione se demanda si elle allait vraiment venir, mais elle savait que Pansy tenait beaucoup à Draco. Devant le silence de la jeune femme, elle décida de rejoindre ses amis.

Pansy la regarda s'éloigner, le regard empli d'incompréhension. Hermione sourit, fière d'avoir bouché un coin à la Serpentard.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la table où étaient assis Ron et Harry, elle s'assit, comme si de rien était. Elle sortit sa plume et son parchemin et commença à feuilleter les livres qu'Harry avait ramenés. _Mince ! Les livres !_

\- Je croyais que tu cherchais d'autres livres ? demanda Ron avant de regarder Harry d'un air de reproche.

\- Je…, tenta Hermione sur un ton d'excuse. Le livre que je cherchais a été emprunté.

Ron plissa les yeux en refermant son livre.

\- Harry m'a dit qu'il faisait partit de ceux qu'on ne peut pas emprunter.

Hermione eut soudain la sensation d'être prise au piège.

\- C'est quoi, le titre ? demanda son petit ami.

Hermione le regarda d'un air perdu. _Trouve un nom de livre, vite !_ Mais aucun titre ne lui vint en tête. Et Harry était aussi silencieux qu'elle. Tous les deux la regardaient, l'un avec un regard noir, l'autre un regard désolé.

\- Très bien, fit Ron d'un ton sec. Quand vous serez décidés à arrêter de me cacher des choses, revenez me voir.

Il rassembla ses affaires et, sans un autre regard pour ses amis, il s'éloigna.

\- Attend ! L'appela Harry d'un ton suppliant. Tu vas où ?

\- Voler, répondit le rouquin avant de sortir de la pièce.

Hermione regarda Harry en grimaçant.

\- C'était la gaffe de trop, soupira Harry.

\- C'est de ma faute, s'excusa la brune.

Si elle s'était concentrée sur ce qu'elle avait à faire plutôt que de se réjouir de la réaction de Pansy Parkinson suite à leur courte discussion, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Elle s'en voulait horriblement et surtout, elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre Ron pour un simple petit secret.

\- Tu avais raison, il faut lui dire la vérité. Mais je préviendrais Malfoy, avant.

Harry acquiesça, et les deux se remirent à travailler. Sans un mot.

 **Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire…**

 **J'ai entendu certaines personnes dire que Ron était idiot, c'est pourquoi j'insiste dans ce chapitre pour montrer qu'il ne l'est pas. Après tout, il est vraiment fort aux échecs et a battu un échiquier géant à onze ans pour sauver son meilleur ami ! Si ce n'est pas être intelligent ça !**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, et de Pansy !**

 **Bisous.**


End file.
